moonlight love
by Prepsage21
Summary: an extended love scene from BD part 1 of Bella and Edward's honeymoon were they do it a second time but they only show the kissing and its cut away I finished it and added my own scene in this one shot


**this is a disclaimer on twilight I don't own it Stephanie Meyer does this is the extended missing scene from Bella and Edwards second love scene on their honeymoon  
**_  
Moonlight love

EPOV

propping myself up while stroking Bella's arm as I heard her crying as I did that she turned in my arms to face me, I can see the tears that coated her soft pale cheeks and filled her chocolate brown eyes, Seeing her this way pained me with a deep sense of sadness.

"Bella" I whisper. "What's wrong I ask" concern laced throughout my tone.

"Just a dream" she says sadness in her voice.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask her.

"Because I wanted it to be real" I can hear the sadness in her voice as she tells me this.

"Tell me" I say in a deep whisper as I hold her close as she lays on my arm.

That's when she pulls me down and gives me a deep kiss, my other elbow on the other side of her torso while my hand holds her close to my chest. That's the moment I pull away her hand tangled in my hair to keep me there.

"Bella, I can't" I whisper softly a little pain and concern in my voice our lips inches from one another's.

"Please, Just please" she says in a pleading voice as she tubs at my hair a little I signed and kissed her with passion I couldn't refuse her when she pleading like this especially since she was crying to I had a big soft spot for my Bella I just wanted her to be happy. So as her husband I will make love to her again.

I kiss her tenderly as she pushes up to straddle me she has her hands in my hair while I rub her hair holding her head close to mine as we kiss. She moves her hands and cups my cheek making me smile as the soft warmth of her hand on my cold face.

I start kissing her neck my one hand moving to her butt giving it a little squeeze then going to kiss down her chest, my fingers trailing down her breast which were being constricted in her nighty due to the material. she was so beautiful I could feel myself harden against her thigh the only thing blocking it is my boxers.  
"Oh Edward" She moaned in a breathless tone moving to rub my chest as she kissed my neck softly, with that I can feel her pushing me to lay down I comply although I'm nervous I don't want to hurt her like I did our first time I tried to push those thoughts away because I really wanted to enjoy this. I wanted to be how a husband and wife should on their honeymoon, I didn't want this ruined.

"What are you doing love?" I ask her now curious.

"Let me please you Edward Just a little" she smiled seductively and before I could question it she was kissing down my chest bumping my erection in the process which earned her a soft grunting moan.

"J-Just be careful Love" I shudder, as she nods and continues her torture she really has me where she wants me I feel all my thoughts start to disappear as my head fills with the thoughts of pleasure Bella will bring me.

" I will babe" She nods and focus's her attention to the tent in the sheets and she goes under.

"B-Bella, Y-You don't h-have to" I stutter but before I can stop her my boxers are gone and she has me in her mouth nipping sucking and licking my eyes become saucers as I grip the sheets afraid I might lose control.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I moan gripping the sheets tearing them a bit while she continues my eyes roll back in my head and my hips buck right towards her mouth.

"Jesus Bella! Your making not taking you right now very difficult" I almost yelled and I hear a little giggle that sent vibrations through my cock.

"Bella please stop! I can't take it" I moan loud feeling her stop I pull her up Gently laying her down her head laying in the middle of the pillows.

"My turn" I whisper huskily in her ear as I quickly nibble it a little bit before I kneel between her legs my hard throbbing cock in view I restrain myself from ripping her nighty and panties off and taking her right now, I want to bring her pleasure as she did for me.

"Please Edward" She Begs I can tell she wants me bad.

"Just a minute love I want to take my time with you" I explain to her.

"oh god" she moans as I begin rubbing her thigh.

"Good girl" I grin seductively, pulling her nighty off exposing her chest to me she whimpers in delight.

"God Bella you're so fucking sexy" I groan and I begin kissing her chest taking a nipple into my mouth sucking nipping a tugging on her soft perky breasts.

"Oh Edward please!" she cried and I could feel the heat radiating from her core against my cock it was beginning to drive me crazy if she were vampire I would have gone at her by now but I refrain as she's human and I want to make love to her.

"Oh Bella" I softly moan while I nip at her tiny nipples.

"Edward Please make love to me Now, I need you" she begged.

"Alright love but let me take my time" I explain as she nods in understanding.

I work my way placing kisses and stop once i get to her panties I realize she soaked and it was all because of me, it brought me great pleasure knowing I had this kind of Effect on my lovely Bella.

She raised her hips as to tell me she wants them off.

"go ahead love" she smiles, as I motion to pull them off and throw them to the floor.

"Oh love, so wet" I grin taking a finger to stroke her soft pussy earning me a few whimpers, when she least expected it I slid a finger inside her and moaned at how wet she was.

"Oh Edward, you're so cold" she moaned.

"Does it feel good baby?" I smiled seductively.

"oh yes!" she moaned as I begun pumping my finger in an out stopping when she was on the brink taking my finger up to lick it.

My eyes darkened after what I just did. "god Bella you taste so good"

"Edward please I need you" she whimpered loudly and closed her legs rubbing them together for friction I can tell she's had enough now so I pulls the blanket up for us and covers us up to my waist as I crawled up her body kissing her neck I entered her, sliding my arms under her holding her close to me as I sensually thrust into her tight warmth making me moan.

"Oh Edward!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me in for a deep kiss our tongue's battling for dominance our moans filling the room with every thrust out only light is the moon light shining through the glass doors brightening the room slightly along with the dimmed light on the bed side.

"Oh Bella!" I cried out as I thrust deeper into her.  
"Yes Edward yes!" she moaned.

I kisses her ever so deeply and tenderly moaning loudly in her mouth to muffle my cries of pleasure I was so close.

"Bella I'm Close!" I cried.

"good love good" she moaned her breathing heavy while I continue my thrusts picking up speed while I kiss her deeply.

"Edward Please harder" so I complied and moves as hard as I could while still making love feeling all my inhibitions melt away, but I remain careful as to not hurt her.

it was about 15 minutes later when I felt myself on the brink.

"Bella I'm cumming!" I cried into her shoulder out of pleasure as I thrust erratically into her, feeling myself throb powerfully as we cum together and I finally spill into her letting my head rest on her shoulder as I breath heavy.

"that was even better than our fist time" I tell her breathless my as she nods agreeing with me.

"how are you feeling?" She asks me as I pull my heads up and look her eyes.

"Much better baby, it was easier this time to control myself I was able to relax easier" I explain to her.

"good love, do you want a shower?" She asks.

"Yes my love" I smile gently pulling out and carrying her to the shower turning on the warm water closing the door and pulling her under the water holding her close, kissing her under the water.

I smiled when she snuggled in to my soaked wet chest as we stand still a minute enjoying each other's embrace.

"I love you Edward, I can't wait to be with you forever" She says to me causing me to tense a little.

"What's wrong love" she asks looking up at me concern in her voice.

"I wish you would stay human but we made a deal baby, and I will cherish every moment of our forever my love" I tell her stroking her cheek.

"I know Love but your not the love of my love its much greater than that the love of my existence Edward I want to be with you" she smiles as she tells me and cups my cheek I softened to the point that if I could cry I would, my Bella always knew what to say to really get to me.

"Oh Bella, I love you" I tell her pulling her into an embrace and gave her a deep kiss she moaned, pulling me to the floor of the shower.

"mmmm Bella" I moaned while I kissed her.

"I"…Kiss …."Love" …..Kiss.. "you" … "Bella" I breathlessly told her in between our now make out session.

"I love you to" she smiles as we kissed, I felt her spread her legs further, I took it as an invitation and swiftly thrust into her moaning as she began sliding across the tile floor.

"Oh Edward" I heard her cry out as she clung to my back as I felt a growl of pleasure rumble in my chest as extreme pleasure took over me.

"Did I hurt you baby?" she asked concerned.

"No baby it's Ok it just feels good I growled out of pleasure love" I smiles her favorite crooked grin, and she pulls me down for another kiss and we make love again on the shower floor cumming together yet again.

once we finished I washed her sensually letting her lay there to relax an orgasm didn't tire me out as much as I've seen it tire her out, after that I let her wash me while I lay there admiring her beautiful body.

"Ok love were done" I smiled and we rinsed of I turned the water off and dried Bella and carried her tired soft body to bed and sliding in with her.

I covered her , holing her to my chest turning the light off I hummed her lullaby to her and just as she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed I began purring she obviously liked it because she cuddled into me further.

Before that moment I didn't realize how happy I was but I was incredibly happy and all because of an innocent young girl who became my wife I had found my place in the world where I belonged I would be forever grateful.

that was my last thought before I relaxed and closed my eyes enjoying the closeness with my Bella

**A/N: this is a extended Love scene from BD part 1 were Bella had that dream and her and Edward were kissing were it was cut away but I wrote my own version here and I added the shower scene I hope you guys like it.  
**


End file.
